


Peas Forgive Bee

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: SPN Poly Ship Bingo [44]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Barfight, Badly Handled Breakups, M/M, Multi, Nurse!Sam, awkward ex reunion, waiter!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Sam got off-shift at the hospital just to get called to come pick up his brother.  Dean had gotten into a fight and needed to be supervised but was refusing to go to the emergency room.  Sam picks him up, and brings home Dean's savior.Things get awkward when Castiel gets home and identifies the savior as his ex-boyfriend.





	Peas Forgive Bee

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Poly Bingo  
> Square: Cain/Cas/Dean/Sam
> 
> Written for SPN AU Bingo  
> Square: Waiter!Dean
> 
> Written for SPN Fluff Bingo  
> Square: Nurse!AU

Dean held the peas over his eye, glaring at Sam with his good one. “Quit hovering, you weirdo. I got in a fight at the restaurant. That’s all this is. I got the best of it, thanks to him.”

Him was the bearded man sitting in the corner. Sam looked over and decided they could work one problem at a time. “I’m hovering because the cops said the only reason they were letting you go home is because I’m a nurse and I can look out for you. Your boss said to tell you to take tomorrow off, by the way, and you still have a job when you show back up.”

“I’d better still have a job, if he’s gonna fire me for setting someone who thinks it’s okay to pinch waitresses’ asses straight we’ve got a serious problem. Besides, I was clocked out and on my way home, not on duty.” Dean shifted the peas. “Man, I gotta work tomorrow, you know we need the money.”

“I don’t know that. We need you rested and healthy more than we need whatever you’d bring home tomorrow. Not like it’s ever busy on Sunday, and those guys are the worst tippers - before factoring in that you won't get great tips with a black eye.”

“Sammy…”

“Don’t make me call in Cas. You know he’ll tie your ass to the bed if that’s what it takes to make you follow your nurse’s orders.” Cain started snickering, drawing Sam’s attention back to him. “Okay. Who are you, how did you end up involved in this fight, why are you here, and what’s so funny?”

“You may be taller than him, but you gotta be his little brother. Am I right?”

“Yeah, I’m his brother, why?”

“You guys sounded just like me and my little brother used to before he went and got himself killed.” Cain rolled his eyes as Sam attempted to say something sympathetic. “It was years ago, I’ve gotten to where I like remembering him more than it hurts to think about him, so don’t go getting all dewy-eyed at me.”

“Good luck with that,” Dean muttered. “Even after I’ve taken pictures, Sam still doesn’t believe his puppy eyes are a real thing.”

“Anyway, my name’s Cain Elder, I ended up involved in the fight because I saw the other guy trying to bring a knife to a fist fight and thought that seemed a little unfair, so I took him out before he could get the knife up. I’m here because nurse or not you gotta sleep sometime, and I can keep an eye on your hero here while you do.”

“Do you have medical training?”

“None formal, but I’ve kept myself alive through things that would kill most people, I can keep Dean alive for a few hours while you get some rest. Quit your fretting, you’re gonna drive him crazy.”

Sam was about to retort, but then Castiel walked in. He stopped short in the doorway. “Cain? What are you doing here?”

“Oh, for…” Cain started, but he cut himself off when he saw who it was. “Castiel? Wow, awkward.”

“Yes. What are you doing here?”

Sam put a hand on Castiel’s arm. “You know this guy?”

“I’ve told you about the two years I spent learning to be a beekeeper while I recovered from the breakdown I had when I left the Air Force?” Castiel nodded at Cain. “This is the beekeeper.”

“The one who threatened to kill you if he ever saw you again?”

“Yes. That one.”

Sam moved to put himself between Cain and Castiel. “Get out of our house.”

“Hear me out first. I did just save your brother’s life,” Cain said.

“Yeah, but you threatened to kill our boyfriend, so…” Sam crossed his arms. “Dean, you wanna say something here?”

“Yeah. Dude saved my life and doesn’t seem to be making any kind of move to hurt Cas, no harm in letting him speak, is there?”

Sam shot Dean an incredulous glance. “No harm?”

Castiel put a hand on Sam’s arm. “As the one being threatened, I think I should get the say. Cain, go ahead.”

“Right. So you guys know about the beekeeper he trained with, but did he tell you…”

“They know you’re my ex, yes, get to the explanations,” Castiel interrupted.

“I took up beekeeping to manage my anger issues. It helped a lot after the death of my wife. Sleeping with Castiel, that I knew I could do, but I got scared when I realized I was falling in love with him. Losing Colette almost drove me mad. Losing Castiel… I needed to do before it got any worse. Unfortunately, you might have noticed that Castiel is both incredibly loyal and incredibly stubborn. I lost my temper when I was trying to get him to go, and I threatened to kill him if he didn’t.” Cain ducked his head. “Castiel, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it, I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Why did you leave your bees? You never left your bees,” Castiel said.

“Fire. Arson. Some asshole destroyed my whole apiary, and I’m hunting the bitch down. Her, I’m going to kill. Abigail Donna Guilder, I don’t suppose you happen to know her?”

“No, I’m afraid not. Good luck.” Castiel walked over and crouched beside Dean. “You look terrible.”

“Yeah, I know. Better than I’d look if it weren’t for Cain, though.” Dean cleared his throat. “How mad at me would you be if I wanted to ask him out?”

“Not at all. I have no intention of going back to him, but you’re free to take that chance. You might have a bit of trouble with your brother, though…”

“If he threatens to kill you so he can’t keep falling in love with you, he’ll have to beat me to the gun,” Sam said. “Don’t make me say I told you so.”

“Yeah, whatever. Cain?”

“I wouldn’t be mad at you at all if you asked me out. I wouldn’t say yes, though. Not until that concussion’s gone down a little. What I will do is give you my phone number so you can ask me when your head’s clear, if you still want to.”


End file.
